goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Pablo misbehaves at Dairy Queen again
Pablo Misbehaves at Dairy Queen again is Sarah West's remake of NathanDesignerBoy7's video from June 2015. Transcript (August 5th, 2018) Pablo: Hey Sonia, can we eat at Dairy Queen? Sonia: NO! Pablo: Why not? Sonia: Because we're having peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for lunch. Pablo: But Sonia... Sonia: Pablo, I said no. Pablo: I want Dairy Queen (12 times)! RIGHT NOW! Sonia: Pablo, for the last time, we're having peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for lunch. Sonic: Sonia, there's no food left in the pantry. Sonia: Did you hear that Pablo? This means Manic, you, and I can go to Dairy Queen. (When they arrive at Dairy Queen) Dairy Queen Clerk: Welcome to Dairy Queen, how can we help you today? Pablo: I want 30 hamburgers, 20 french fries, 40 Fruit punches, and 10 Chocolate Extreme Blizzards. Dairy Queen Clerk: I'm sorry, but you would gain a lot of weight if you eat that much food. Pablo: WHAT? PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE JOKING AGAIN? YOU ARE SUCH A DUMB LOSER. Sonia: Pablo, stop it right now or you're not getting anything. Manic: Sonia's right, so please order a salad, water, and a Vanilla Orange Bar instead. Pablo: NO! I'LL KILL THE CLERK! (Just then, Sarah sees the commotion that Pablo is causing) Sarah (nervous): Uh-oh. I think I'd better get outta here before that kid over there causes a huge rampage. I don't want to get beaten up if he destroys the restaurant. (Sarah backs away slowly, then rushes out the door in a hurry) Pablo: That's it! I'll destroy Dairy Queen with my weapons! (Pablo kills the clerk with a gun. Then he grabs his gadgets and gizmos and destroys the tables, chairs, counter, soda fountain and all) dying for pie explosion sound effects and the WTF boom sound effects are heard extremely mega loudly as Pablo unleashes 100 million large boxes full of extremely maximum powerful highly explosive gigantic mega bombs and they detonate and explode at full maximum omega power, killing over 200 quadrillion innocent people, destroying whole entire families and completely destroying the whole entire GoAnimate City Omega Mall as the dying for pie explosion sound effects are heard extremely mega loudly as Joey Rockland also unleashes over 100,000,000 gigantic crates full of highly maximum power explosive omega bombs to fall on all over GoAnimate City and they detonate at full maximum power, killing over 600 quadrillion people, destroying whole entire families and over thousands of buildings and injuring over 900 quadrillion people and causing massive and gigantic amount of damage as centillions of American civilians panicked and ran for their lives as Pablo opened fire on them with his high maximum powered quadruple shot minigun equipped with highly explosive and flammable heat seaking instakill bullets, highly powerful flamethrowers and heat seeking rocket launchers, killing quadrillions of more civilians and destroying 20,000,000 buildings and cars and opening fire on millions of helicopters and Airbus A380 planes, shooting them down and causing them to crash and explode into buildings that starts killing everyone on board them causing massive amounts of blood to be splattered and spilt. Sonia: Pablo, how dare you destroy Dairy Queen? That's it! We're going home, and you're getting nothing at all. (At home) Sonic: We're disappointed in you, you're now grounded until the 20th anniversary of Tarzan on June 16th, 2019! No anything made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, Marvel, Fox, Comedy Central, Ubisoft or Adult Swim for you young man! Sonia: Normally I would say go to bed right now while we order The Lion King, Barney, Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3, Bambi, Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, Cinderella (both 1950 and 2015), An American Tail, 101 Dalmatians, Teletubbies, Fireman Sam, Postman Pat, Thomas the Tank Engine, Shining Time Station, Hercules, Sid the Science Kid, Woody Woodpecker, Shimajirō, The Lion Guard, Aladdin, Beauty and the Beast, Pocahontas, Toy Story trilogy, Moana, Inside Out, Frozen, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, The Secret of NIMH, Tom Sawyer, Pretty Cure, Sailor Moon, Wreck-it Ralph, Planes, All Dogs Go to Heaven and Monsters University DVDs from Amazon and starting tomorrow, and you will watch The Lion King with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates everyday. But instead, I'll say this. Someone is going to beat you up. Do you know who she is? I'll give you a hint. She is the future daughter of Chrom, she is known as the child from the doomed future, and is friends with Bing Bong, Reggie, Classified, Sharptooth, Chanticleer, Aslan, Freddy Ferret, Cyber Woo, Soren, Hank, Ray the Firefly, Freddy Fazbear, Kai, Ace and Geon Jr. Pablo: I don't want to be beaten up by Lucina. Sonic: Correct. Lucina is going to beat you up with her parallel falchion. Lucina, beat him up. (Lucina appears) Lucina: Prepare for some bleeding! (Meanwhile, we see Kion and Kiara. Kion is whimpering and clinging to Sarah West. Kion and Kiara is still frightened after the incident at Dairy Queen, and Sarah West comforting Kion) Sarah West: Kion and Kiara, I'm very sorry about what happened at Dairy Queen. Kion: No, Sarah West, it wasn't your fault. We should've gone there earlier before Pablo caused a huge rampage. But I'm so lucky we made it out of there alive. Kiara: Sarah West: Kion: Category:Pablo and Tyrone's grounded days Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Grounded Videos